totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Serene
Serene is '''The Shy Girl '''of the group. Biography Serene has always been a shy girl. No matter what, she would not participate in anything public. Serene is a very talented ballet dancer and singer but won't go to any recitals because she is afraid that she will humilate herself in front of everyone. Her mother is very proud of her, but is afraid that her daughter is hurting herself and tries to help her by signing her up for stuff. Although Serene is grateful that her mother tries to help her overcome her shyness, she just can't do anything publicly no matter what. Serene joined Total Drama Craziness to try and overcome her shyness. Time on TDC Chapter One: Serene arrived and did not come out at first. Shane had to yell at her to get her out. Serene was placed on the Rabbid Raccoons with Elias, much to her displeasure. Chapter Two: Serene was one of the last ones out for her team. Her team lost but she was safe. Chapter Three: Serene tried to guard the flag but failed, she was safe though. Chapter Four: Serene was scared of the storms. She almost got to Suzy in the challenge but slipped and had to start all over again costing her team. She was voted out at her wish. Chapter Twelve: Serene wasn't shown much because of the fact that she got back in the game. She was given a second chance at the million. Chapter Thirteen: Serene was shown simply getting out of bed, and taking her already packed stuff out of her cabin, as she didn't have time to unpack. In the challenge, Serene didn't do very well, as she was slow in finding her pieces. When she got to the puzzle portion of the challenge, it was practically too late, as Linda had already gotten the puzzle done and won immunity. Later that night, she voted for Suzy to be the second member of the jury, although she did so unwillingly. Chapter Fourteen: Serene tried to talk about voting someone out, but India kept interrupting her. She later revealed that she wanted to get rid of someone like Lance or Winston, as they're physical threats. In the challenge, Serene went under the radar as she got nearly all the questions right, but never once, got a rope cut. She chose Valeria and Liz to go on the reward with her when she won the challenge. Both she, and Valeria and Liz, received immunity. That night, she voted for Linda V.I.A. telephone and she got her wish. Chapter Fifteen: Serene told India that she thought that Valeria and Liz were not playing the game, though she revealed that she's actually only getting her friends further in the game. When India told Serene that she wanted to get either Elias or Valeria out, Serene tried to defend the duo. Serene insulted India by saying that India loved Josh, that caused India to storm off, angry. In the challenge, Serene does horrible. Despite losing, Serene is safe, though Elias is voted out, despite Serene trying to protect him. Chapter Sixteen: Serene decided that she had enough of India and decided to leave the alliance without India knowing. Valeria came to Serene and offered her a spot in her alliance, Serene happily accepted after having a long talk with Valeria. In the challenge, she is happy to see India lose the challenge. Serene comments that the challenge is harder than it looks, Liz reminds her that everyone's been saying that. Right when Liz says that, Serene's column falls, off her head. Even though she was vulnerable, she was safe, and she voted out India and India did go, much to everyone's pleasure. Chapter Seventeen: Mitchie tells Serene and Valeria of a plot that Liz and Nico had that she overheard them saying. Serene debated with Valeria to see if it was true. In the challenge, Serene puts her bricks in Winston's car. During the challenge, Serene didn't do so well, so she mainly talked strategy with Valeria. She lost the challenge, but was safe. Chapter Eighteen: Serene doesn't answer Mitchie's question. When asked if she likes Twilight, Serene answers in disgust about how she hates Twilight, claiming that they are only Dead bodies controlled by demons, and that it has obsessive fangirls. Serene reveals that she is illegitimate, that means her father divorced her mom while Serene was still in her mom's womb. In the challenge, Serene's loved one was her mom, while Serene didn't win the challenge, she was safe from the vote. Chapter Nineteen: Serene comments that she is surprised that she is even still there. Serene reveals that she wishes that she didn't have to vote out anyone, though she knows that she has too. Kaori comforts her while trying to get Serene to vote with her. Serene tries to get Valeria to vote out Winston, though to no avail. Serene is second out of the challenge, puking in the bushes because of the sushi. Chapter Twenty: Serene reflects on how she got to the final four, happy that she got as far as she did, even though she returned to the game at the merge. Serene states that her favorite part of the game was finally getting rid of India. In the challenge, Serene was paired up with Valeria. When it came time for the swimming section, Serene surprisingly beat Winston. Valeria flew through the puzzle and the two won the challenge, that night, they eliminated Winston. Chapter Twenty One: Serene tells Mitchie that no one would beat Winston in a challenge. When Valeria left the cabin, Mitchie talked to Serene, trying to make her doubt the alliance. In the morning, Serene is up early, reading. Shane comes on her by surprise, and she kicks him down in fright. Serene calls the other girls up, lying that there was pizza. When Shane explained the challenge, the three girls groaned, obviously not wanting everything they've worked for to come down to chance. At the challenge, Mitchie wins the first round, so it's Valeria vs Serene. Serene rolled a five, but Valeria rolled a six, thus, ending Serene's time on Total Drama Craziness. Audition Tape Serene is shown sitting on a couch with a fairly attractive woman. The woman says, "Hello there, my name is Lexie, and this is my daughter, Serene." Serene shyly waves to the camera, "and Serene wants to be on your show. Isn't that right, Serene?" Serene nods. She quickly gets up and walks away. Lexie continues, "I really hope you put her on your show. She's fairly shy and doesn't have many friends. It's such a shame, actually. She's very talented but just won't do it. She's afraid of embarrassing herself. Please pick her." Gallery File:Serenesleep.png|Serene in her sleepwear. File:Sereneswin.png|Serene in her swimsuit. Trivia *Serene is not normaly a name but when I first heard the word, I thought it was good name for a girl. *She was always going to be an early out. I just needed a good reason. *She was originally going to wear purple shorts. I decided against it because it didn't quite fit her. *She wasn't always planned to wear a bandana, I just wanted something from Lindsay. *She wasn't going to make peace with Elias. It was put in at the last moment. *Serene's newest image includes the purple shorts and a pink scarf. *She was always planned to come back. *She was originally going to place 8th when she returned and exploit India when she was eliminated. India was to be eliminated right after Serene, because of Serene telling what India did. *Serene will be All-Stars due to Spenny and Mrodd choosing her to return for All-Stars. *Serene is the only contestant to make it to the merge, without facing their fear. *Serene saying how Twilight has so many Fangirls is because well, it is popular. Serene is someone who doesn't like the trendy type. *Serene saying how Vampires are really just dead bodies controlled by demons is true by my POV. *Elias saying how he hopes that Serene would come back at the merge was a foreshadowing to Serene's return at the merge. Category:Total Drama Craziness